Ciúmes
by Hamii
Summary: Confusão? Não. Apenas uma 'aposta', que no final termina, simples assim. ;D


**Ciúmes **

_Capítulo Único_

12 de junho, o dia estava chegando ao fim e com ele, a data comemorada junto com o mesmo.

**Dia dos Namorados.**

E era exatamente isso que preocupava Tenten. Ainda não tinha recebido nenhum presente, pelo menos não de seu amado Hyuuga.

* Ah, tudo bem. Sei que ele não gosta de mim... Só espero que ele goste do meu presente...pelo menos do presente...*

-

12 de junho, o dia estava para acabar e com ele, a data comemorada no mesmo.

** Dia dos Namorados.**

Para Neji era um dia qualquer, apenas uma quinta-feira, 12 de Junho.

Quando Neji chega em seu quarto, resolve abrir o pequeno embrulho que mais cedo havia recebido de uma jovem ninja irritada. Tenten.

**Flashback Neji on.**

_Estava treinando em seu lugar de costume, quando avista finalmente sua companheira de time. Que por sinal, estava atrasada. _

'' Neji, gomen a demora, mais não vou poder ficar para treinar, combinei de sair com as meninas hoje...''

''Hmm, quer dizer que para você sair com as amigas é mais importante do que o treinamento?"

''Neji, por favor, convenhamos, está na hora de ser mais maduros. Treinamos sempre. Acho que tenho o mínimo direito de poder sair pelo menos hoje que é Dia dos Namorados!''

'' Ah, claro, para você o importante não é sair com suas amigas e sim arrumar um namorado com a ajuda delas."

'' Neji, pelo amor de Deus, não é nada disse, além do mais, eu posso muito bem arranjar um namorado sem a ajuda delas!''

'' Sei, bem eu duvido muito disso Tenten.''

'' Eu aposto.''

'' O que você quiser.''

'' Hm... Um beijo seu.''

'' O que? Ah claro, tudo bem então, sei que você não vai conseguir mesmo.''

'' Ótimo, desafio aceito. E isso é pra você'' Falou jogando em Neji um pequeno embrulho em formato oval.

**Flashback Neji Off.**

*Ótimo. Eu tinha que ter aceito o desafio. Até que esses bombons são ótimos!*

Neji, dando por encerrado seu próprio pensamento, resolvi ir dar uma volta no parque, não para arranjar garotas, afinal isso não seria problemas para o prodígio Hyuuga, mas sim, para apenas, dar uma volta.

-

No parque, Tenten havia acabado de chegar, e logo, foi ao encontro de Sakura e Ino.

'' Tenten! Que bom que você chegou! Eu e a Ino estamos indo, na frente para comprar mais uns chocolatinhos e procurar uns gatinhos! Você se importa de esperar pela Hinata aqui?''

''Claro que não! Podem ir, afinal, não estou afim de encontrar nenhum garoto ^^''

'' Ótimo! Valeu, Tenten, vem Sakura!'' Disse Ino já puxando a amiga, para o meio da multidão.

*Ótimo, esperar pela Hinata, sozinha...*

'' Com licença senhorita, o que faz sozinha uma hora dessas desacompanhada? Ainda mais no dia especial de hoje?'' Disse um garoto que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Tenten, se não, um ano mais velho. O mesmo tinha cabelos ruivos, e olhos claros, e até que um corpo nada mal também.

'' Apenas esperando uma amiga, e você?''

'' Procurando uma garota especial, e acho que acabei de encontrar.''

'' Ah, arigatou...''

'' Que isso...'' Disse se aproximando de Tenten, já para selar os doces lábios da garota a sua frente. Só não o fez pois foi arremessado para longe.

'' Neji? O que você ta fazendo aqui?''

'' Antes acompanhando Hinata-sama, agora te protegendo.''

'' Afinal, não era você que tinha me desafiado a arrumar um namorado?''

''Gente que história é essa?''

'' Hinata-sama, é uma longa história, vá procurar o Naruto agora!''

'' O-Ok, estou indo'' Indo para longe.

'' Sim fui eu que te desafiei eu sabia que iria vencer. Você não vai arranjar namorado algum.''

'' Ah é? E posso saber por que Senhor Hyuuga?''

'' Pode sim. Simplesmente, por que eu não vou deixar nenhum garoto se aproximar de você além de mim. ''

'' Ahn? Explica isso direito Neji. ''

'' E se eu mostrar em vez de explicar?''

'' Como assim?''

'' Assim''

Dito isso, selou a distância, mesmo que pequena, que ainda existia entre eles, formando assim, um beijo apaixonado, de duas pessoas, que talvez, por hora, se odiavam mais que nunca deixaram de amar um ao outro.

Enquanto estavam aos beijos, deixaram alguns curiosos, digamos, bem curiosos, afinal, não é sempre que alguém consegue deixar com ciúmes, e, ainda roubar um beijo, de um gênio, com certeza incompreensível.

Mas que no final, ficou tudo, _simples assim._

* * *

_Osh._

Sim. Mais uma das velhas fics da Hamii.

Relíquias? Nem um pouco (y)

Espero que gostem,

**:$**


End file.
